


Night Shift

by Branithar



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Supernatural Elements, Survival Horror, Trans Male Character, the cops can't stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branithar/pseuds/Branithar
Summary: Awsten just got a new job as a security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.Need I say more?
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Travis Riddle
Kudos: 10





	Night Shift

Awsten sat back in his chair, steeling himself for another six hour shift. Last night, his first day on the job at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria, hadn’t been too bad, just super boring. All he did was watch the security cameras and shut the doors whenever an animatronic got too close. The previous guard had warned him that, although the risk was small, there was a chance that the animatronics would mistake him for a bare endoskeleton and try to force him into a suit if they saw him. They didn’t look strong to Awsten, he thought he could fight them off if he had to, but he didn’t wanna get fired for damaging one and, honestly, they creeped him out. 

Just like last night, there was a recorded massage for Awsten and he played it, recognising the previous guard’s voice, though he couldn’t for the life of him remember his name. He warned Awsten about saving power by keeping the doors open and the lights outside them off as much as possible. Awsten would have loved to know who thought it would be a good idea to design doors that drained power when they were closed and why Fazbear Entertainment were so uptight on giving night guards a limit on the power they could use. Just another company saying fuck the working class, Awsten supposed. 

Phone guy told him to check Pirate Cove often since Foxy, the animatronic that belonged there, was camera shy and wouldn’t come out if he was checked on regularly. Awsten wondered how it was even supposed to know when he was watching it through a camera, but shrugged the thought away. 

Although the animatronics were a little more active, this shift turned out to be just as uninteresting as the first. Or at least, it was until Awsten checked the kitchen. 

The kitchen camera was broken, so all he had was audio. Checking the others, he noted that Bonnie was nowhere to be seen. He could hear the metal clattering of pots and dishes being moved around over the feed, a quiet murmuring accompanying the noises. Listening closely, Awsten realised the animatronic must have been talking to itself. 

The voice was oddly familiar, but Awsten couldn’t place it. Unlike Bonnie’s normal voice, it wasn’t weirdly cheery and animated, just small and childlike. 

Before he could really think about where he’d heard it before, he checked the lights outside his doors and jumped out of his skin at the sight of Chica’s wide, black-rimmed eyes staring at him. Heart racing, he shut the east door against it and took a shuddering breath.

The next night, phone guy warned him that things would start getting real tonight, commenting that most people didn’t last this long and then backtracking to say he meant that they usually quit by now, not that they died. His nervous energy rubbed off on Awsten and he grimaced when he checked the stage to find Chica gone. Apparently this job was more interesting than he’d thought. 

About halfway through his shift, Awsten found Bonnie in the kitchen again, rummaging around and talking to itself. This time, he made sure to check the other cameras every now and then, frowning at how grimy the animatronics he could see looked. Surely letting them into the kitchen was some kind of health and safety violation. 

As he monitored the feed, it occurred to Awsten that Bonnie’s voice sounded just like Jawn, his childhood best friend. 

He and Jawn used to go to each other’s houses every day when Awsten was young, only stopping when he was ten and Jawn disappeared without a trace. He’d cried every day for months before finally figuring out how to shove it to the back of his mind and just forget about it. At that age, he hadn’t fully understood it, but now, with a twisting stomach and knowledge of the nature of the world and the sick fucks that lived in it, he could make a guess at what had happened to his friend. 

It was probably for the best when Freddy broke Awsten out of his train of thought by showing up just down the hall from his office. He flicked through the other cameras, finding Chica in the dining area and Foxy peaking out of the curtains at Pirate Cove. He flicked on the east door light, jumping when he saw that Freddy was already standing at the window. 

Slamming the button to shut the door, Awsten cursed himself for being so jumpy. They were just robots, they couldn’t actually hurt him. Still, he kept it shut for as long as he could, conscious of the draining power and the two and a half hours he still had to get through. 

Through his slightly panicky haze, Awsten realised that Jawn was the first person he came out to when he told him he didn’t want to be a girl. Neither of them had known the word “trans” yet, but Jawn had been thrilled to help Awsten pick out a boy name, telling him it would be cooler if he spelled it with a W. Awsten found himself impressed with his ability to suppress all that. It had kind of been a big moment in his life. 

Checking the cameras, Awsten glimpsed Bonnie making its way towards him, flicking the west hand light on just in time to see it staring at him through the window. He shut the door and checked the cameras again, noting that Foxy was getting bolder, almost all the way out from the curtains. He kept flicking the light on, silently begging Bonnie to go away. 

By the time it did, Freddy had made its way to the other door, forcing Awsten to keep using power to shut it. He missed how bored he’d been on his first shift. 

On night four, things got bad. Phone guy warned Awsten that he might not have another message recorded for tomorrow, asking him to check the suits in the backroom if he got a chance. 

“Fuck that,” Awsten bit. No power on Earth could make him leave this office. Except maybe possessed killer robots dragging him to the backroom to stuff him into a suit. 

The recording cut off with a terrifying screech and Awsten swallowed. Bonnie had already left the stage. 

As desperate as Awsten was to get the fuck out of here, he couldn’t risk trying to make a run for it while the animatronics were roaming. They’d been so slow and meandering on his first night, but now they were constantly moving, restless and determined to give Awsten some kind of stress disorder. 

When Bonnie went to the kitchen again, Awsten didn’t bother checking up on it, flicking through the working cameras in time to see Foxy running down the hallway. He shut the west door just in time to hear it crash into it with a loud clang and nearly screamed at how fucked up this all was. 

Part of Awsten wanted to call his boyfriend, Travis, to tell him he loved him, but he already had too much to do as it was and he didn’t want to give into the mindset that he could actually die. Everything was fine. This wasn’t a dumb horror movie. He could fight off a couple of shitty robots if he had to. 

At five fifty five, Awsten ran out of power. He sat frozen in the darkness, unable to even breathe. Somewhere down one of the halls, he could hear footsteps, slow and heavy. A voice, Jawn’s voice, was getting louder with each step until Awsten could barely make out the words. 

“Awsten?” 

How the fuck did it know his name? Tears pricked at Awsten’s eyes. 

“I miss you. Why won’t you play with me anymore?” 

He pressed a hand over his mouth, begging himself not to scream. Maybe if he was quiet enough they’d think he’d left or something. Vaguely, he recalled phone guy suggesting that he play dead if one of the animatronics caught him. He’d then theorised that they might confuse him for an empty suit and try to stuff an endoskeleton inside him, coming to the conclusion that it would be best to just not get caught. 

The voice got louder and Awsten became aware of a putrid smell seeping in from the east door. When was the last time these robots were cleaned?

Awsten could have cheered when the alarm marking six AM, the end of his shift, sounded and the footsteps disappeared down the hall again, though the horrible scent lingered. 

On Friday night, Awsten found himself back in the office. What the fuck was he still doing here? He should’ve quit last night, paycheck be damned. He didn’t even remember coming in and it felt like he kissed Travis goodnight years ago. 

Pressing play on the final recorded message, Awsten groaned. Instead of phone guy’s nervous tone, a deep, garbled voice emanated from the speaker. He couldn’t make out a word of what it was saying and didn’t have a chance to wonder what kind of sick prank this was supposed to be because Chica had already left the stage. 

This time, Awsten was much more careful with how he used the power, not switching on the lights unless he was sure he couldn’t find an animatronic on-camera. He stopped checking the kitchen feed quickly, not needing Jawn’s voice in his head at a time like this. It was louder than it had been before, a scared “Awsten?” echoing through his speaker. 

Letting out a hysterical laugh, Awsten remembered that Jawn had never even believed in ghosts when he was alive. He wondered what had happened that led to Jawn possessing a shitty purple bunny robot, stomach twisting when he caught a whiff of the scent from last night. Slamming a door shut, Awsten flicked its light on the see Freddy standing in the east hallway. 

Despite his best efforts, Awsten ran out of power again at five forty. He could’ve sworn the greedy fucks in charge had cut down on how much he was allowed to have. Racking his brain, Awsten remembered that Foxy had been starting to sneak out of Pirate Cove last time he checked, Chica was backstage, Freddy was in the dining area and Bonnie was in the kitchen. He didn’t have another choice. 

Cursing himself for being so shaky, Awsten got up and peered down the east hallway. He crept towards the dining area, heart racing when he heard Foxy’s footsteps in the distance. He would definitely have been fucked if he’d stayed there. 

Peering into the dining area, Awsten decided to consider it a good thing that he couldn’t see Freddy. Maybe he’d gone backstage or something. 

Awsten took a deep breath and ran for the front doors, darting between tables and swallowing back his terror. He nearly cried when he reached it, basking in the light from the streetlamps outside. As he fumbled with the lock, Awsten’s vision clouded. It wouldn’t budge. Looking back, he saw Chica watching him from the other side of the room. 

He darted back to grab a chair from the nearest table, getting a firm grip on it before swinging at the glass doors. He yelled in frustration when it did nothing but send shocks up his arms. He swung at them again, to no avail. 

“Awsten?”

“ _Fuck you!_ ” Awsten wailed, unable to hold his tears back. 

Bonnie’s hand came down on his shoulder and Awsten flinched away. It grabbed his wrist, stronger than he’d expected and started pulling him back into the darkness. As he struggled, the other animatronics joined Bonnie and dragged him away from the doors. 

“Leave me alone!” Awsten screamed. 

“I wanna play,” Bonnie told him in Jawn’s voice, “I have a new game to show you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If other people can latch onto Travis mentioning goats that one time, I can latch onto Awsten mentioning a franchise from my edgy teenage years. Yes I wrote this in one session after watching that episode, no I did not actually look up the layout of the location from the first game, I just went off what I could remember. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
